horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Big Bang (Thomas and Friends)
"Thomas and the Big Bang" is the 10th episode of Season 11 of Thomas and Friends. It first aired on September 7th, 2007 in the UK, September 27th, 2011 in Australia, and October 7th, 2007 in the US. Plot Thomas and soon the narrow gauge engines play jokes at the wharf by making the engines crash. It starts off as fun, but soon things go too far. Why It Sucks # Thomas is an annoying idiot in this episode because he makes the engines crash by blowing his whistle over and over again, and join in his game when they should know work is important than goofing off from their own duties. # Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Rheneas are also out of character and are no better either because instead of correcting or telling off Thomas, they join him in his "fun" when they should have just told him off and continued their work anyway. # The constant crashing in this episode gets really old, and really repetitive fast. # Thomas blowing his whistle over and over everywhere he goes got really annoying and is only used as filler, and extremely annoying repetition. # There are some laughably bad errors in this episode. # Near the end of the episode, Thomas just decides to play one more trick by hiding Mr. Percival's trucks. When Mr. Percival sees this, he laughs and says that Thomas is "a very funny engine". Yeah, right. Thomas playing one more trick is very funny considering that all of his other tricks caused "confusion and delay". Seriously, after learning his lesson about goofing off to play tricks and jokes, they had to do this just for the sake of the ending. The ending is terrible thanks to this one lousy lame joke. # Thomas, and even the other four little engines never got punished by the Thin Controller for goofing off from their own jobs. # This writes Thomas' cheeky persona at it's worst because Thomas maybe cheeky, but this goes to the level where it's written for plot points to the point where this type of mischievous he is written is just annoying and repetitive. Redeeming Qualities # The scene with James spinning on the turntable is well-shot, and is a great reference to "Tenders and Turntables" from season one, and "James Goes Buzz Buzz" from season three. # Sir Handel being covered in flour was kind of a nice reference to "Ghost Train". # Peter Sam is the only engine who doesn't join Thomas and the other narrow gauge engines' shenanigans, and of course, Duncan doesn't appear in this episode at all. Trivia * The title is a reference to "The Big Bang," a phenomenon that occurred billions of years ago that is believed to have created the universe. * This is the only eleventh series episode featuring the narrow gauge engines not to featured on Engines and Escapades. * From this episode and onwards, because he is now permanently given a new whistle, Thomas' whistle is lowered thus placing it closer to his boiler. Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:PBS Category:Episodes Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes